Wireless service rates are driven by competition among carriers. As new wireless environments are developed, rate structures must become even more competitive. An exemplary hybrid environment consists of a cellular network, such as a GSM or PCS network, coupled to a computer network, such as a wireless computer network using a Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP). In order to take full advantage of this hybrid environment, users may operate hybrid phones or other devices capable of operating in different networks.